Cats on Mars
by Pathetic4HeadedMassOfTentacles
Summary: After another bounty gone wrong and a bottle of a mysterious potion to the face. Spike gets some rather intresting changes to his life as a whole.
1. Chapter 1

Fuck you, cats are awesome

The crew of Bebop was in for a surprise that day, a bounty for a woman that seemed to have a thing for spells. Of course, Spike, one to not believe in those things, had no fear when he went after her alone. What surprised them was that Spike actually succeeded in turning her in and getting a decent pay. Was that she threw one of her many potions at him as a last resort, hoping it was some sort of paralysis potion. No, it was far from that, instead, when Spike came home, Ed was the first to see Spike because she always waited for him.

Spike had ears, cat eats, sticking from his fro, and sticking uncomfortably from the back of his pants was a long, green tail with a white tip. Ed squealed, hopping on Spike's head and began to play with his ears, well, till Spike threw her off his head.

"Wonderful." Jet said when he saw the change; Spike was sitting like a cat on the couch, looking at Jet with his tail wagging slowly back and forth, "How the hell did this happen."

Spike just stared at him, tail still wagging back and forth, Jet sighed.

"Well, he acts like a cat, are you even sure he can talk?" Faye asked, not taking her eyes off Spike's cat ears, mostly for the reason he was pretty cute with cat ears. Jet shrugged, looking back at Spike. Spike had a look on his face as if he knew they were gonna see if he could talk, "So, cat ears, can you talk?" Faye asked, reaching in her pocket for a cigarette. She looked back at Spike, seeing that his cat like gaze went to the cigarette she had in her hand and she smiled at this, "So you want the cigarette, huh?"

Spike looked at her, not saying anything, just an expression that said, 'give me the cigarette' Faye chuckled.

"Well, you aren't saying yes or no, but cats don't smoke, so no cigarette for you, kitty cat." She smiled, wagging the cigarette in his direction before placing it between her lips, Spike hunched his head down and made an angry sound, Faye looked at him and smiled, "Oh, does kitty have something to say?" Faye teased, Spike said nothing.

"Alright Faye, stop teasing, for all we know, Spike will be a kitten when we wake up." Jet chuckled.

"Kitten! Mitten! Riften!" Ed sang as she danced around the couch. "Edward would like Spike as a kitten." She jumped on Spike's back and Spike hissed, jumping off the couch and down the living room until Jet caught his collar, Spike hissed when he felt himself get jerked back.

"Well, he hisses like one, next thing we know he's fighting with Ein." Jet said, bring Spike up so he could meet his face, Spike was purring to his surprise. Jet groaned, and began to pet Spike, Spike smiled and nuzzled Jet's hand and gave it a lick with surprisingly rough tongue. Jet growled, pushing Spike away. Spike was on all fours when he hit the ground, and he began to nuzzle Jet's leg while purring loudly. Jet looked at Faye, "Can you take him?"

"I thought you would enjoy Spike nuzzling you like that." Faye said sarcastically, Jet growled and smiled at Spike, "Go on Spike, go play with Faye." He said, pushing Spike towards Faye, Spike ran towards the couch instead, jumping on it and circling around the cushions before lying down. Jet looked back at Faye and nudged his head towards Spike. Faye sighed and walked over towards the couch and made her way to the couch, sitting next to Spike, not sure of what to do now. Faye let her hands wander towards one of Spike's cat ears and ran her hand on the tip, Spike's ear twitched at the touch; Faye moved her hand down to his soft hair and patted it. Spike stirred from the sudden content and his head bumped on Faye's lap, Faye blushed at this, and felt a weird satisfaction when she heard Spike purr in his sleep. Jet chucked at the site, which was strongly heartwarming

"I'll go get dinner, I minus well pick up something for Spike as well." Jet said, Spike picked his head up and he ran for Jet on all fours, Faye frowned, she liked that.

Jet noticed Spike was running after him, and he looked at him. And gave him a pet on the head, "Go along, Spike, I'll pick you up tuna." Jet frowned, "That's what cats like, right? I know you're still there Spike, and you wouldn't like cat food." Jet's eyes were almost sad and he turned and left. Something told Jet this won't end happy.

Spike sat down, his tail wagging.

'I'm bored' He though, he tried to speak, but all that came out was 'meow', he looked around, 'I liked it when Faye was petting me, she is really nice all of a sudden' Spike smiled, 'Faye!' He thought happily.

"Meow, meow, meow." Spike spoke, only saying meow as he ran on all fours back to Faye, he wanted her to stroke his head again, without hesitation he ran and jumped on Faye, Faye gasped, the wind being knocked out of her when the still grown-fucking-man jumped on her. She looked at him angrily, growling while Spike looked at her with his head tilted and his ears perked, he looked so innocent, Faye relaxed a bit, but she was still mad at him, "You might be innocent looking, but you're still Spike, you should at least have common sense."  
Spike looked at her clueless like, his ear twitched and out of nowhere he began to purr and dipped down to rub his face on Faye's cheek. Faye blushed, "Wha?" She did nothing as Spike nuzzled her and purred, Faye could only rub his back in return, it felt puffy underneath his shirt, but she thought nothing of it as Spike nuzzled her.

'Faye…' Spike thought happily as he nuzzled her longingly, 'Pet me Faye!' "Meow!" He yelled.

"Whoa, calm down, Spike, you fat kitty cat." She said as her hands wandered up towards Spike's ears and she began to rub them between her fingers, Spike purred louder, nuzzling back, Faye thought Spike was so cute like this. "Do you like it when I pet your ears, you fat cat?" Faye laughed as she continued to stroke Spike's ears.

Spike meowed, 'You treat me so well, Faye!' Spike said before his nuzzling went a bit out of hand and he began to nuzzle Faye's breasts, 'These are soft pillows' Spike thought, Faye blushed and pushed Spike away.

"Oh no! Just because you probably have the mindset of a damn cat doesn't mean you can nuzzle these."

'But they're such soft pillows, Faye!' Spike said, looking confused and his ear twitched, he looked at Faye, smiled and meowed again. Faye growled, "Still a damn pervert, go play with Ed or something." Faye got up and walked away.

'But I don't want to play with her and the damn dog' Spike jumped off the couch and began to fallow Faye around.

Faye turned around to see Spike was fallowing her around, she sighed, "Fine, but no nuzzling, you can stay in my room." Spike smiled, and meowed in response. 'You're so good to me Faye!'


	2. Chapter 2

Jet came home; he didn't say anything when he didn't see Faye or Spike. Ed was a sleep with Ein, he was surprised he didn't see Ein and Spike hissing and barking at each other, he did a pretty good job at ignoring the data dog, either that or Ein didn't have that stereotypical hatred towards cats. Well, Spike wasn't really a cat, he just acted like one and had the ears and the tail and the whiskers as well. Jet still made dinner for him despite the fact that if he was correct and Spike will become a kitten or just a fat ass cat, he didn't think Spike would appreciate a diet of _only_ canned tuna, he'll just make him smaller portions.

"Hey, Jet, Jet." Ed came out from behind Jet while he was cooking, on all fours as if she was mimicking Spike's current tendency to walk on all fours.

"Yeah, what is it kid? I'm making diner."

"Is Spike-person gonna turn into a cat like Jet-person says he will?"  
"I'm not sure, now please; I'm trying to make dinner. And while you're at it, can you find those two? Just tell me where they are if you find them."  
"OK!" Ed jumped up and ran off, she probably was just gonna do whatever the fuck she wants to do anyway, she usually does anyway, oh well, Jet we'll have to find them himself.

When dinner was ready, Jet called for the two lazy ship mates, he found them soon enough, Spike was curled up in a ball at the foots of Faye's bed while Faye was just sleeping normally, Jet thought it was a cute scene, but he had to interrupt. "Foods ready."

Faye groaned as she woke up, Spike was still sleeping like a little kitty. Faye nudged Spike slightly, "Hey, fat cat, wake up."

Spike's eyes fluttered open, there was something distinctly different, his pupils where shaped like thin ovals with pointed ends, but no one seemed to noticed as they left. Spike got on all fours and stretched, his ass sticking in the air and he groaned before he ran to the living room, Spike saw Jet Faye and Ed eating and Ein was eating out of his bowl. Spike saw on the table Jet had a can of tuna waiting for him; Spike smiled and ran towards him on all fours. Jet saw Spike next to him, staring intensely at the can of tuna and bowl of milk. Jet picked them up one at a time and placed the bowl in front of Spike. Spike dove in, eating just like a cat. Jet grimaced; he couldn't help but feel sad; he was practically losing his best friend.

Spike ate quicker than the others, after wards Spike hopped between Jet and Faye and rested on Faye's lap, nuzzling her thighs as he slept, Faye blushed and placed her food down so she could pet Spike lovingly like before. "You seem to like Spike more." Jet said.

"Come on, he's cute like this." Faye said as Spike nuzzled her stomach, Faye tried her best not to laugh because she was ticklish there, "And nicer, he's like a kitten." Faye gasped as she felt Spike nuzzle under her breasts.

'Pillows' Spike thought.

"But he might think that might be an excuse to nuzzle my boobs." Faye said, looking at Spike angrily, yet not doing anything about it. "He's still sleeps in his room." Faye said. Jet nodded.

Spike stopped, lifting his head and his ear twitched he looked somewhere else, down the hall, seeing something they couldn't see, Spike jumped off the couch and ran way, Faye sighed, "where do you think he's going?" Faye asked, Jet shrugged.

"Who knows, cats do that, right? You know I ain't much of a cat person anyway."

"Yeah, I guess." Faye sat up.

"Where you going? You haven't finished your food." Waste of damn food.

"Playing with Spike." Faye said as she disappeared into her room, Jet sighed; he never knew Faye had a soft spot for cats, or cat boys or whatever.

All Faye had was some string, it was enough to tease Spike's he walked around, trying to find Spike, she ended up finding Spike in her room, curled up in a ball with an unlit cigarette, Spike probably forgot how to use his thumbs, every time Spike had one between his lips, it was lit.

"You asleep again, fat cat? Something tells me you'd be a really fat cat, with green fur," she said with a haughty voice as she strutted over to the bed, "With green fur, and that cute white tip on your tail, and maybe even black stripes, who knows." She sat next to Spike on the bed and began to play with Spike's ears. He opened his eyes and looked at Faye, both his ears twitched, "You won't be working out again, even like this, you only stand on all fours, I will miss seeing you work out though." She smiled, and she pulled out a thing of string she had in her pocket, "So I guess I'll" She pulled out the string and Spike lifted himself up so he could see, Faye had a smile, "Have to help you!" She dangled the string over the bed, Spike hopped to the floor and looked at the string, Spike watched as Faye bounced it in the air, Spike lifted his hand, Faye pounced it up from Spike's reach, Spike tried again, Faye kept it away from him, Spike flattened his ears, he was already becoming frustrated, he began to make little jumps for the string. Faye laughed; Spike was making little angry noises as he continued to jump side to side as Faye moved the string around.

'Give me the damn thing' Spike thought, after only a few minutes he stopped, drooling to the floor, 'So tired.' Spike whined, "Meow"

Faye laughed, and dropped the string on him, Spike saw this, his ears perked and he immediately attacked the string, biting it and pulling on it, holding it between his palms, not using his fingers. Faye lied down, wanting to fall asleep; all she heard was Spike's ruckus he made as he gnawed on the piece of string. A few minutes later, she felt a pressure come from the other side of the bed, she sat up, she saw Spike again, and she smiled, and sat on her knees. Looking at Spike and smiled, petting Spike's head again, Spike purred to the touch and crawled over to Faye.

"I swear Spike, I could like you like this, so cute." He hand traveled towards his chin, "you seem so innocent as well, but you're still Spike either way, you'd probably his and scratch me if I tried to kiss you or something." Faye bit her lip, it was tempting, but Faye felt she'd be taking advantage of Spike in a way; he probably has the mentality of Chi the cat. '

'What, I'm tired now' Spike yawned, and jumped off the bed, 'see you tomorrow, Faye' Spike looked over his shoulder for a moment before walking away. His tail wagging with his strut, Faye looked at him as he left, and sighed, all those chances she could've had to tell Spike how she felt were gone, Spike would probably prefer a cat at this point. Faye lied down, hoping this was all a dream and the Spike would be back, or at least could talk and he would still have those ears and tails. Something that seemed to be a dream even still, just a dream.

Spike walked through the corridors of the Bebop, he wanted to see Jet now, "Spike!" He heard a happy yelp and out of nowhere Ed came running towards him. Spike looked at Ed confused, sitting down as Ed danced around him, Spike tilted his head, confused.

'What are you trying to do?'

"Jet say Spike-Spike will turn into a fluffy kitty in a day!" Ed sang, Spike hoped this wouldn't last long, he looked over at Ein, who didn't seem bothered by Spike's presence, while Spike was, Spike flattened his ears ad made a low hissing noise. Ein, being smarter than the average dog, knew Spike would hate him either way, Ein got up and walked away; laughing at the fact that Spike was dumber than him. Ed began to pull on Spike's ears, to rough, Spike hissed and walked away.

"What did Ed do wrong?"

Jet was in his bonsai room, all the while Spike wanted to sleep, he wanted to see Jet as well, he was thankful the door to Jet's bonsai room was open so he could nudge it open with his nose and walk in, Spike hopped on the bench next to Jet. Jet looked next to him, seeing Spike on the seat looking at the bonsai's.

"Hey, Spike." Jet patted Spike's head with his metal hand gently, hoping he wouldn't hurt Spike. "What is it?"

Spike didn't talk, he only thought 'Wanted to see my owner' Spike thought. Jet's attention was looking back at his bonsai plants, Spike looked at them as well, seeing at how the puffy green tuffs looked lie his hair, Spike smiled, and reached a hand out to touch the leaves, Jet wasn't watching, well, until Spike yelped, Jet looked over, seeing Spike's hold up his hand with needles from the bonsai's embedded in it. 'It hurts!'

"Oh," Jet groaned, placing his sheers down and gently taking Spike's wrists in his hand, "Really Spike?"

Spike winced, making a small mew of pain from Jet's grip, Jet tried not to hurt Spike, he got about three needles stuck in the palm of his hand. "It's alright, it's not a lot." Jet flipped Spike's palm over slowly, seeing some blood on Spike's hand from where the needles penetrated his skin, Jet started to slowly pull out one of the needles, Spike winced and hissed from the pain, Jet tried to ignore Spike scratching him with his surprisingly sharp nails. Soon enough he got it out, Spike seemed to relax a bit, well, until Jet began to pull out the second one, Spike tensed up again, then relaxed when it was over, one more time, then Jet reached for the first aid kit he kept in the room incase Jet got a bit carless and accidently cut off a finger and opened it, pulling out some alcohol swabs and rubbed it over Spike's hand, Spike hissed, trying to pull away his hand. "I know Spike, it hurts." Jet said as he wiped away the blood, when that was finally over he wrapped up Spike's hand. Spike tried to place some weight on it, but he ended up keeping it up.

"It's alright Spike, if you want I'll carry you to your room." Jet said and he picked up Spike, who seemed to feel lighter than before, come to think of it, he was getting smaller to, Jet also failed to notice the fur that stuck from his sleeves. Jet got to his room, and placed him on his bed, Spike meows happily, looking at Jet with a smile, 'I have such good owners' Spike purred and curled up in a ball, Jet smiled, and gave Spike a pat on his puffy hair before he walked out.

It was getting late anyway.

As the next day rolled around, Jet was the first to wake up, he wanted to see if Spike was alright, when he got to Spike's room, Spike wasn't there, all he saw was his suit on the bed and his shoes, along with the band aids from last night, all where Spike was last night. Jet cocked an eye brow, and all heard was a muffled meow, Jet then noticed the small lump in Spike clothing, he went towards it, the lump moved around and Jet picked up Spike's shirt and unraveled it. All he saw was a small, fluffy, green kitten with black stripes and a white tip on his tail, the kitten purred in Jet's hands and nuzzled them.

"Oh Spike." Jet said sadly, knowing that in a way, he lost his best friend, he felt a small tear form in his eye and he held the kitten close, all he felt was a rough tongue glide along the path of the tear that fell from his eye and nuzzle it.

See you, space catboy


End file.
